Rosas
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Le gustan las cosas dulces, en lo personal no era dificil de conquistar, no le importa si es muy tonto que le envien un ramo de rosas o un pequeño fragmento de un poema el es asi,cada tarde, como siempre, la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." Slash DxH


**Disclaimer: Drácula pertenece a Bram Stoker y la canción Rosas al grupo La Oreja De Van Gogh**

**Summary:Le gustan las cosas dulces, en lo personal no era dificil de conquistar, no le importa si es muy tonto que le envien un ramo de rosas o un pequeño fragmento de un poema el es tarde, como siempre, la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." **

**Nota de Autor:Tomo prestados algunos versos de la canción Rosas que no me pertenece**

**Disfruten de la lectura ****;)**

* * *

Nunca se puede ser tan feliz como antes.

**_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar _**  
**_" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado", _**  
**_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar, _**  
**_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado _**

Jonathan Harker suspira, el amor le ha dado una doble jugada y parece que a el le ha sido clavada una estaca en el corazón.

Aun puede verlo apretando sus manosentre las suyas y recuerda la sonrisa del conde, que brota de sus labios rojos siendo la más falsa y a la vez la más sincera de todas.

_**Desde el momento en el que te conocí **_  
_**resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio **_  
_**te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir **_  
_**que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. **_

Se ha convertido en un habito suyo quedarse despierto algunas noches en vela esperando algo o mejor dicho esperando a Alguien.

El no quiere una vida ordinaria, mejor dicho no quiere una vida ordinaria.

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada **_  
_**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, **_  
_**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas **_  
_**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. **_  
_**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida **_  
_**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, **_  
_**dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, **_  
_**la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..**_

Lloro aquella noche y muchas otras lágrimas de tristeza y dolor el derramo, tenia a Mina, pero de que le servía si una parte de el había muerto en Transilvania al lado del conde, pero sin matar su amor.

Le gustan las cosas dulces, en lo personal no era dificil de conquistar, no le importa si es muy tonto que le envien un ramo de rosas o un pequeño fragmento de un poema el es asi.

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar **_  
_**que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero. **_  
_**y es que empiezo a sospechar **_  
_**que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

Mina le dice que aveces el camina por las noches, recordando aquellos dias en donde se encontraba en el castillo, el amanecer en las conversaciones amenas que mantenia con el, los silencios que entre los dos ya no eran incomodos y se empezaban a entender.

Y sobre todo su primer beso, oh como recuerda ese dia, después de aquella noche aterradora la frase "Ese hombre es mio" no dejaba en paz su cabeza, hasta que decidio enfrentarlo, lentamente fue acercandose al rumano, y poso su labios sobre los suyos.

El rechazo que el esperaba jamás llegó a salir de los labios del conde "Ya era hora, se estaba tardando mi joven amigo" fueron sus palabras exactas.

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada **_  
_**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, **_  
_**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas **_  
_**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. **_  
_**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida **_  
_**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, **_  
_**dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, **_  
_**la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

Era una mañana de Noviembre tan calida y fría a la vez, Mina no se encontraba en casa su esperanza estaba decayendo pero su corazón le seguia diciendo "Quiera, Hoy Quizás si"

Bajo lentamente los escalones esperando no encontrar nada, mas sin embargo fue sorprendido con un gran ramo de rosas rojas

"Sabes que me encantan esas cosas" susurro a la nada sabiendo que iba a ser escuchado, y muy pronto felizmente amado y correspondido.

* * *

**Pronto subire la versión en inglés de este pequeño relato si les gustaria que la publique solo dejeme un riview **


End file.
